Best Year of Our Life
by queen of vagabonds
Summary: the best year of they life, 'coz it was, wasn't it? sad but still wonderful. RT, missing moments from DH so it contains SPOILERs. Please R&R! first fic ever so try to be nice in your comments! Thanks a millon to Jodie who corrected the mistakes i've made!
1. Bounds of Wedlock

Chapter 1

'_Bounds of Wedlock'_

I never though it might come true. I mean marrying the man I love… Just a month ago it seemed totally impossible. But here we are, in the sitting room of the Burrow exchanging vows, rings… I haven't got a proper wedding dress: I'm wearing a pair of white, silk trousers and a white lacey blues with black collar, and no bra o' course so my breasts are technically bare. But who cares? It's my wedding so I wear what I want. And anyway I don't think that my beloved werewolf fiancé who's just sayin' that he'll love me forever cares that he can see through my blues.

'I was thinking so much what to say now,' is he saying to me 'but I couldn't find out anything. Because there are no words to describe what I feel for you. I can't put into word how much I love you and how much your love means to me. You are my light, my guardian angel, you are everything that matters to me, because you are the woman I love. You are a gift from life, a gift I don't deserve and never will understand why I have it. But somehow it doesn't matter now. It's not a question of what we deserve, but what we want, because we have so little time. And I want to be happy with you and want you to be happy. And if that's what makes both of us happy then let it be. Let's be together from now on 'til death do us part and beyond.'

Oh God! Why does he always have to make me cry?

But it's my turn now to say my own vow.

'You know, I've never thought myself capable for such a strong feeling I feel for you. I never thought I could love a man the way I love you. I didn't even know what love is till the moment I looked you in the eye. I know it's silly but it really was love at first sight. I've loved you since the first time we met but never dared to hope that I could be so lucky to be loved by you. And now being here's like a dream, I'm afraid _"all this but a dream, too flattering-sweet to be substantial."_ 1And if it's really a dream I never want to wake up. I want you, I need you, I'm mad about you and I love you with all my heart. 'Coz you're my friend, my lover and my mate. And I'll be with you in this life and in the next. Forever.

Ok, so people don't usually end their wedding vows with things like that, but we said nothing but the truth. Death can't do us part. Death is just not strong enough to stop me lovin' him. And now that I'm looking into his shining eyes I'm sure he meant what he said too and will love me forever.

There's only one thing: the rings, our wedding rings. I told him there's no need for wedding rings, but he insisted that if I don't have a real wedding dress and bouquet and it's just a last-minute wedding and my parents don't even know what we're doin', that at least I need a ring. 'I want to do this right.' he said to me 'I want the world to see that you're mine'

So he takes my hand and slips a very simple, golden ring on my finger and says '_"You- you strange, you almost unearthly thing!- I love you as my own flesh_"2'

And I pull up the ring on his finger with these words _'__Omnia vincit amor"__3__' _

And he doesn't wait for the You-may-kiss-the-bride line, but grabs my waist, pulls me close to him and whispers just before he kisses me. 'Are you really mine, you little nymph?' 'Yeah,' I answer 'entirely yours'

His kiss so tender at first become more and more passionate. He kisses me with all his might and I try to response with the same enthusiasm. Our first kiss as a married couple is so full of promises, the promise of love and companionship, the promise of safety and stillness, the promise of forever. It's like arriving home after a long-long journey.

When we finally break apart the whole little room fills with applause and cheers. Molly hugs us and kisses both of us on the cheek. And I can't anymore see what Remus is doing because Ginny and Hermione are blocking the view by hugging me so tight I can't breathe. But before they could choke me Mad-Eye comes to save my life and to congratulate me and to kiss my forehead and after that he tells me that he is so glad about us. Everyone wants to give us their best wishes and wants to shake our hands so it's a bit difficult to reach the kitchen where Molly's dinner's waiting for us. It makes me feel so good that everybody's so happy about our marriage. And it just doesn't matter how small and quiet it was, because the essential thing is that from now on the whole world could see that we belong together.

We say thank you to Molly and goodbye to everyone and head for the door. But before we could Apparate Fred and George cry after us from the window that they haven't see such a touching wedding and they're really sorry, but have no hanky to wave 'coz they used them to dry their tears while we were saying the vows. With a laugh we turn on the spot and after a few moments Remus's house, which is ours since I moved in comes into view. And this house is not just a place to live anymore, but a home. Our home. And as we reach the bedroom we forget about the war outside, forget about Voldemort and the Death Eaters, forget about pain and fear and we only remember on each other. Because we make love for the very first time as man and wife.

And hey, after a year being apart from him can you blame me that I just can't get enough of him? I wanted him for so long and now he is mine so the world can leave us alone for a few days… and nights.

1 W. Shakespeare: Romeo and Juliet

2 Charlotte Bronte: Jean Eyre

3 Love conquers all by Vergil


	2. Tomorrow

Chapter 2

'_Tomorrow'_

For three days we let nothing and no one bother us. We didn't know what's going on outside the walls of the house. We are far from London here. The house is on the seaside, it's small and pretty old but has the most beautiful garden I've ever seen in my life. And its veranda is caused to overgrow with vine and it's shaded and cool even on the hottest summer day.

It's round 5 in the afternoon and I'm sitting here in the veranda. I woke up earlier and find myself alone in the bed. I'm nor worrying about him, I know full well where he is, it's just I grow used to find him beside me, to have him the first thing I see when I open my eyes. I love to thought that I'm the lucky woman how has the right to see him like that: fast asleep, naked, defenseless… Sometimes when I wake up before him I just sit up in the bed I watch him in his sleep. Even though I know every inch of him, even though my fingers remember every scars of him, my lips remember the taste of his skin, my eyes remember the expression of his face when he reaches his peak, my ears remember the sound of his voice when he cries out my name, even though I remember all those things I can't get bored with recalling them again and again.

When he needs solitude he always goes to the beach, sits down, and stare at the sea hours long. He's doing it now… oh here he comes and it seems to me he wasn't just staring at the sea his hair's still wet and he's barefooted. He comes to me, kisses my forehead and sits down next to me.

'You were swimming?' I ask him.

'Yes I was' says he dreamy. Apparently he is thinking of something else entirely.

'But that water's cold!' I believe I know what he's thinking of and I want to detour his thoughts. 'Coz I don't want to leave our Paradise too soon.

His eyes glint as he hears the worry in my voice 'Yes it is. But I'm a Griffyndor, aren't I?'

I raise my eyebrow in question.

He playfully rolls his eyes at my ignorance and recites _'"Their daring, nerve and chivalry sets Griffyndors apart."_' and we both laugh.

'Nym' he begins. He is still smiling but his voice becomes serious. 'These few days with you were wonderful, the most beautiful days of my life. And I don't mind anything that's coming to me, because now I know what's like being happy. But we have to leave our own world behind us and return to the real life and deal with its problems. And…' he hesitates for the first time during his speech 'your parents. Sweetheart, they need to know how things are between you and me.'

I sigh. His expression's so soft almost apologetic. I know he's sorry for ending out "honeymoons". But it's not his fault. It was both of us who decided to fall in love in this crazy time.

'You're right.' I say 'You're right and it's not as I don't want to help to defeat Voldemort or show of with you before Mum and Dad. It's just I found something I've never expected to find, but now that I have I don't want to loose it this soon. And this something is your love and the happiness it brought to me.'

'I know Dora' he says. 'I wish I could stay with you here till this war is over and everything's normal again.' I open my mouth, but he doesn't let me interrupt him. 'But we can't. Our help in needed and we have to do everything in our power. We have to fight. I want to fight. I can't sit here, safe while all of my friends are in danger everyday and risking their lives to make this world a better place.' He reaches out for my hand and squeezes it. He is desperate to make me understand him.

I bow my head. I feel ashamed 'coz I'm thinkin' of myself instead of the war we've to fight. What kind of Auror I am? I thought nothing could stop me to fight for what I believe in. What would Mad-Eye think about me if he knew?

'I reckon you're right. We have to finish these bloody Death Eaters off so we can have the happiness we deserve!'

He smiles. 'That's my Dora. But don't think we can't be happy with a war going on. This house will be our little island of peace in the ocean of was. Does it suit you?'

'Entirely. And it's Ok' I look him straight in the eye 'tomorrow' I raise from my chare, move towards him and sit on his lap 'tomorrow we can overwhelm Mum and Dad with our information' I snuggle closer to him. 'Tomorrow I'll let the world take you away from me.' I begin kissing his neck, his skin tastes like salt. 'But tonight' my hands find their way under his shirt 'tonight you're mine.'

'You- did- WHAT?' cries Mum, looking from me to Remus.

'We got married' I repeat calmly. 'Saturday, last week.'

'Nymphadora' Mum says to me in a low whisper 'how could you? He is a werewolf for Merlin's sake!'

'Thanks Mum, but I know perfectly well who he's and I don't need you to tell me, all right?'

'I thought you're cleverer than this, Dora' put in Dad too.

I just sight and look at Remus and try to tell him without words that I'm so sorry. But he jus shakes his head slightly and turns to my parents.

'I understand how you feel right now. I'd feel the same if I were you. It's natural that your worried about your daughter. But what you have to see is that Dora's choice. She did nothing she didn't want to do. She knew from the first moment what I am. And I love her with my whole heart and will never hurt her, because she's more precious to me than my own life.'

'Well it's all right and I don't doubt that you love each other, but I still don't think it was a good idea that you got married. It means that now she is an outcast too and…'

'It's done Mum' I cut her off. 'Like it or not we belong together.'

I stand up. 'Let's go, Honey.'

We're heading for the door. Dad comes after us and says. 'Dora you need to know, we're not angry with you, neither of you. Just give us a little time to get over it it, all right?'

'All right, Dad' I say 'See ya.'

Once we're outside Remus starts his usual speech again. 'You see Nym, that's why I didn't want…'

'No.' I say 'Don't you dare to dive me that rubbish once over! You've heard Dad. They just need time. They'll understand… and accept. I'm sure.'

'You are?'

'Yes I am' I answer stubbornly.

'Well then' he smiles at me. 'I don't think I can do anything.' He bends down and kisses me while he turns on the spot. Anyway I always wanted to try if it's possible kissing while you Apparate. And it seems to me quite possible…


	3. Up All Night

Chapter 3

'**Up All Night'**

I'm sitting in the Burrow's kitchen. At the other side of the table sits Fleur. Our heads rest in our palms, we're not looking at each other. I don't need to guess I know full well that with her inner eyes she's seeing the same thing I'm seeing…

Finally I look up and her eyes meet mine. Where is that confident, strong woman she usually shows herself to be? I can only see a scared little girl now with fear in her features this is the same fear that screams inside of me too: Where are they? What could take this long? Did they find him?... him…Mad-Eye. I get a slight twinge of pain… Mad-Eye…But my thoughts immediately return to my husband, I can mourn over the lost of my friend later.

I reach out for Fleur's hand I squeeze it lightly I try to say something like "Don't worry!" or "They gonna be all right" but how could I it even I don't believe them to be true.

There's silence. Nothing disturbs our vigil. I don't like this bloody silence, I want to scream, to cry out in my anguish. I want lightning and thunder. I want the weather to reflect my own fears.

Suddenly we hear to loud _pop_s outside. Both Fleur and I jump on our feet and nearly falling over each other we run for the door. But before we can reach it, it opens up. I can hear Fleur cry "Thank Merlin!"-s but after Remus's arms close around me all I can see is him, all I can hear is the beat of his heart and all I can feel is his tight embrace. I clung to him desperately, it's the second time tonight that I get him back alive and in one piece. There's no more "what if" in my mind there's nothing left just the certainty of his being all right. And that's enough and that's all I want right now.

Later they just shake their heads when we ask if they've found Mad-Eye's body. So that's it we can do nothing… nothing to pay the last to him. We leave a short note on the table to let the others know what had happen, or rather what had not happen, say goodbye and go home at least.

We just stay standing still in the middle of the living room when I feel my knees are not trembling I break apart he tries to lead me to the sofa but I'm not moving. The relief I felt in the Burrow has vanished and replaced by pain, sorrow and anger. I've lost another friend, one of the best friends I've ever got. I go to the cupboard and draw out one of the drawers and take out a photo.

'I found this when I was packing. Don't think you've seen it. Look.' I hand it to him. The photos of me and Mad-Eye. 'Just after my passing out, ' I explain to him 'when I become and Auror. The only one picture about the two of us.' I add quietly.

I love this photo. I'm wearing my brand-new Auror- robes Mad-Eye's beside me, his hand on my shoulder.

'He looks so proud of you' Remus says.

'He was. He always was.' I reach out my hand and he gives it back to me. 'He was proud of me. He taught me everything he thought to be essential: "constant vigilance!" and "there are things worth dying for", "keep your wand out of your pocket" and he also thought me how to drink. 'I give a little laugh' He used to say I can't be a proper Auror without knowing it.' I pace up and down in the room.' We've spend a lots of evening it pubs. He was weird enough without drinking but when he was pissed… ah you can't imagine.'

'He used to be married' I carry on 'did you know? His wife died very young. Just a few people knew. His closest friends.' I sight. He's my fiend… he _was_ my friend' correct myself.

I was allowed to call him Mad-Eye while the others in my year weren't. I could have provoke him and impertinent him and he was never angry with me… though he acted as he was but I always knew he's not.

'He was beside me at my training and after that. He was looking after me at the Ministry and tried to protect me if he could. My friend and mentor. And I love him… shit I can't talk about him in past tense, he is so real to me, he is so alive in my memories I can't… I just can't believe…'

I look at Remus and he looks back at me. I see in his eyes that he wants to comfort me somehow and he knows that he can't. There is no cure for pain like this. But it helps that he's here with me and when I sit down beside me he doesn't start that "I know it hurts but life goes on." rubbish. And for that I'm grateful. His gaze encourages me to let on. I thought it stupid that talking makes things better but as I'm talking now I feel that a part of my pain leaves me and I can breath a little easier. 'How could it be he? He was so brave, so powerful. He survived every tight spots, and the first war against Voldemot. How could fate be so cruel?'

'It's nothing to do with fate,' Remus say in an assertive voice 'but a lot to do with decision. It was his decision. He could have laid down but he didn't. He chose fighting and he took the risk of death when he did so. There's no fate, no fortune and no predestination. Just free will.' His gaze is stern now.' And that he got the worst of it against Voldemort does not mean that you should think any less of him.' I nod and lay my head on his chest, my eyes start to close.

'You look like as if you need some sleep, sweetheart' he smiles at me.

'Yeah but I can't' I say. 'Please could you just leave me alone for the night? I've to mourn for him, you know.'

'O' course darling.' he kisses my forehead and leaves the room.

'Thank you for… everything' I call after him. And by the light of the candles I start my all-night vigil for my friend…


End file.
